Love's Wait
by Lady Shivs
Summary: My second ficcy. Wif more fwuf than tha last! ..A regular Z/D fic, the whole 'Zidane came back, yay!' thing. Enjoy. ^^ R/R!


"Love's Wait.."  
By: Lady Shiva  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 'r anything.. Do not own Squaresoft. (Much to my fuggin' disappointment.. -.-;) Don't own the characters. I don't got NUTTIN'. Can't buy from Squaresoft or anythin' 'cause I ain't go no green. :P Oh well... I guess I'll just hafta deal with it. *sniffles...*  
  
This is a romancy-fluffy-something-to-make-you-feel-fuzzy-inside fic. ^^ Somethin' to get your emotions stirring..maybe. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
NOTE: Flames are welcome.  
  
"Promise me one thing... Please come back." Dagger said softly to the kneeling Zidane. Which, in return to this promise, Zidane nodded slowly.  
  
As Zidane stayed down on land, soon to go find the still-living Kuja back at the Iifa tree, the rest of the party boarded the Hilda Grade 3. Freya, Steiner, Eiko, Amarant, Vivi, Quina, and lastly Dagger. As the airship took off, Dagger stayed to the left side of the ship, staring down at Zidane who stared back. Dagger looked at him with caring, and inside, praying he would return......  
  
5 years later...  
  
Dagger was sitting up in her chambers, looking at herself in the mirror. The long hair grown back, which was now being stroked by its owners brush.  
  
"How boring.." the princess said aloud.  
  
With a loud sigh, she put down the brush on the vanity, staring down at her hands. Tomorrow would be her twenty-first birthday, and in its honor Tantalus would be coming on their theater ship, performing 'I Want to Be Your Canary.'  
  
Sure, Dagger would love that, but it made her think so much of Zidane..  
  
"Zidane..." Dagger murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
A wave of memories began flooding though.. They had searched, Beatrix sending the troops out by the dozens.  
  
There was no sign of Zidane..  
  
Dagger felt he was alive..  
  
He'd never truly die within her.  
  
The night was falling, and Dagger got up to go to her balcony. The cool breeze surrounded her, whipping past her silk nightgown. With a soft shudder, the princess looked to the stars and closed her eyes slowly.  
  
"I love you, Zidane..." she called out to the wind, and began humming their song...  
  
I always talked about you Zidane. How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest.  
  
Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore.  
  
Why I was born... How I wanted to live... Thanks for giving me time to think.  
  
To keep doing what you set your heart on... It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous...  
  
What to do when I felt lonely... That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves...  
  
I'm so happy I met everyone.. I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all had to say goodbye someday.  
  
Yes... We all had to say goodbye someday...  
  
The day of all days had finally arrived.. The queen's twenty-first birthday. It was grazing to afternoon as the ship of Tantulus made it's debut. Queen Garnet sighed heavily, resting her hands on the silks of her dress as she watched the proceedings below from the balcony. Some of the cast waved to her as they took their places, in which Garnet raised a hand politely in return. Though, she could not smile..  
  
Steiner and Beatrix stood guard of the doors behind her, as Garnet watched the play below, sitting quainty in her chair. The gaze flickered in her dim eyes when she noticed a cloaked figure walking to the stage, acting rather peculiarly. The queen leaned forward in her seat a little, watching more intently.  
  
The dark figure began his speech, spun a little up towards the balcony, and suddenly whipped off his cloak.  
  
"... Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
  
Dagger... could only gasp. There stood Zidane. Looking safe and unharmed.  
  
There was no time to waste.  
  
Dagger quickly stood from her chair, taking hold of her skirts in one hand, and racing to the door. But, something stopped her. Beatrix and Steiner each crossed an arm over the door, blocking her path. The queen looked at them wildly, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
What were they doing?! Why were they blocking her way?!  
  
...But, suddenly.. a smile spread on Beatrix's lips. Then to Steiner's. With a flourish, each opened their side of the door, bowing.  
  
Dagger smiled quickly, rushing out the doors.  
  
She had to hurry... She wasn't going to lose him again..  
  
Guards looked to the queen in bewilderment as she practically flew past them, wrenching the main doors to the castle open. Dagger stopped in her tracks as she got outside, raising her hand to shield the bright sun from her eyes.  
  
There was a moment's pause before she just began running, again, towards the crowd of people. Many gazed in shock as Dagger pushed herself past them, not even bothering to excuse herself. There was a gasp from her as the necklace always worn around her neck loosened and broke from her from hitting up against a gentlemen whom knocked it with his hand by accident.  
  
The jewel feel harmlessly to the ground as Dagger watched, hand going up to where it once rested. Her eyes closed... thinking of all the old memories it held within..  
  
...It was time to make new ones.  
  
Dagger turned from the necklace, becoming buried with people now. Without another thought, she just continued through the crowd... Almost there..  
  
When she came towards the front, the crowd parted for her, many with smiles on their lips. Only few away from her was Zidane..  
  
Finally... Dagger threw her tiara to the ground, running into his own arms. Zidane caught her, twirling her completely around. As he landed Dagger to her feet gently, the queen began pounding at his chest in frustration, warm tears running down her cheeks. Zidane blinked in surprise, then encased his gloved hand over her tiny fist. Dagger looked up to see Zidane's trademark grin flashing back at her. Their eyes met, and everything they hadn't been able to say for nearly five years, was said with their eyes..  
  
The crowd cheered around them, Eiko jumping up and down happily and even Amarant was clapping. ..And all the while, Zidane and Dagger were oblivious to all, gazes held.  
  
"Let me be your canary," Zidane whispered, bringing his lips down upon his beloved's.  
  
"Don't lose your canary..." - Lady Shivs 


End file.
